


Seth Rollins and the Wrestling Rhymes

by WhenTheSpiritTakesMe (icewolfwithtwotails)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, and everyone’s talking in rhymes, look this idea came from the void, truth spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icewolfwithtwotails/pseuds/WhenTheSpiritTakesMe
Summary: Matt Hardy hit most of the Raw roster with a very specific curse. Roman Reigns isn’t very good at rhyming. Seth Rollins is sorta just used to it all by now.





	Seth Rollins and the Wrestling Rhymes

When Seth who walked in late, was told what happened and why everyone was acting so strange, he wasn’t particularly suprised. Sometimes wrestling is really fucking weird. A curse, Finn said somewhat sheepishly, caught everyone at catering at the time, and now everyone was talking truths in rhyme. At Seth’s bemused look, Finn chucked his hands up  
“Wasn’t me”  
And, after a cursory look around the room, it seemed like he was telling the truth. Out of everyone sitting quietly annoyed, or taking it in good spirits, Matt Hardy was yelling Quite Loudly about the importance of speaking the heart’s truth to become complete manifestations of the cosmatic destiny of Usidore and that rhyming would match the galaxy’s 3 tonne frequency.  
Seth guessed there were worst things he could do. Seth went to the joint locker room he shared with his boys for the night (and to maybe laugh at whoever got hit) but as he entered Dean, looking obviously unsettled who was sitting next to Roman doing his dad look bolted through the door after making eye contact for a second.

Seth let him leave, it could be a thousand things before it was anything he should ask about. Dean was an eccentric guy, and he didn’t like it when people treated him with kid gloves just because he starts doing things that don’t seem reasonable. When it was a different time, this was easy to take advantage of. Tell Dean about more outlandish ideas, more dangerous plans, and chances were he’d go out and do them on his own. Then support him when he did it, so that way not only were goals being accomplished, but Dean felt he was being validated for the rashness he was often scolded for. Seth tries not to think like that as much anymore. He doesn’t like how much like Hunter it makes him feel. Now he lets Dean do whatever he wants and doesn’t lie when what he wants is stupid. He doesn’t stop him either though.  
“He okay?” He does worry sometimes.  
“I think the worst has passed” Roman says slowly, like he’s thinking through every word.  
“What happened?”  
“We got hit with the blast”  
Oh.  
“Oh”  
Roman nodded in a way that hid embarrassment with annoyance.  
“Do you know, um, how long this is for?”  
“Matt said it’ll last 10 hours after it’s cast”  
“Does- Does it really make you tell the truth?”  
“True as the sky is blue” Roman’s slow blush under the uncomfortability of the situation grew. It begins to dawn on Seth that Roman is showing him a lot of faith, and Seth the manipulator would’ve abused it for his own amusement. Asked humiliating questions in a way that seemed accidental. In fairness, Roman from then would’ve had a hand on his throat. They’re all trying. Instead, Seth says:  
“Should I go after him?”  
“You know best man, but I’m sure he’s fine no matter your plan”  
“You really didn’t get the freestyling genes your cousins got, huh”  
“Okay, yeah they’re not the best. Leave me alone you pest, let me rest.”  
As Seth goes to leave with his signature cackle Roman calls out  
“I’ve forgiven you Seth. Let yourself take a breath”  
“You are such a dad” Seth walks off smiling.

It made sense Dean didn’t want to talk to him. Things between them- they weren’t bad. In fact Seth might even caution to call them good. But they were fragile. Dean obviously wanted to give them a second chance, to try and forgive and forget, but he wasn’t the type of guy to make the same mistake twice. They were hard workers though, and what they had was worth fighting for. Roman had told him once, on a drive while their friendship was tenuous and threats were hidden as guilt trips that Dean had gone ring shopping before-  
Both of them had to unlearn some reflexes, whether they be lying or flinching. Dean used to be naive in a way that would take people’s words on face value, and now because of him he wasn’t. That sort of capital T Trust was a hard thing to rebuild.  
Needless to say they’d been taking it slow, making it understandable why he maybe didn’t want to spill his guts in couplets to him. When Dean has something important to say it’s short and clipped and not at all appropriate for a PG rated show, and the prospect of being truthful to him while their trust is still building, being that vulnerable-

Seth would run too.

The show goes on.  
Management is even optimistic, it might spice up the show, add some pep. And in a way, it does. Insults carry more weight when they’re from the heart. It’s easier to cheer for a guy who says they love their fans when you know they mean it. People rhyming exceptionally badly is fun comic relief. Tyler Breeze and Fandango on the fly write a sonnet about themselves, and Bray Wyatt’s usual mindfuck is amplified. Elias’s song goes exactly as it always does. Seth has a match against Jindr with Kevin on commentary and that’s where things start going downhill. In a moment of weakness, Kevin tells the commentary team, the viewers at home and the whole locker room he wishes Sami could go back to being the better man, how he misses the crowd singing for him. That he misses Jericho sometimes. He hadn’t even realised until a stunned Graves follows up on it, and instead of answering he flings the headset he was wearing and attacks Seth in the ring just for the brutality of it.

Seth’s lying in medical icing his back from to powerbomb as he watches the show start to crumble. Finn starts losing control on Balor, and his words are a little too gleefully vicious, a face too shadowed for anyone to feel safe. Bobby Roode seems far less caring about other people then he did last week. Seth’s so distracted by the show that he doesn’t even notice the door opening to show a raging Kevin (and of course, boom mic and camera) until Owens is abruptly pushed into a wall by flying Ambrose, who’s clearly came bolting from fuck knows where. A surge of pride wells in his chest, as Owens starts flinging insults hoping one of them sticks.  
Eventually, after cycling through various limericks calling him crazy or untalented as Dean has him pinned to the wall he settles on “You’re protecting that manipulative brat? Even I can see that he’s a rat. Do you remember that chair shot or is he that hot? Honey, get off of me before the McMahon’s take away your money”. And that one sticks. Dean responds, in rhymes that aren’t quite sure of themselves but are said firmly in a very Ambrose ‘fuck it, fuck this, fuck you attitude’, as Seth stares from behind him.  
“I will break your ribs and  
Blind your eyes if you touch him again  
Everything I got I gotta demand  
Everything I do’s insane  
To you Cos you’ve never stood  
In my shoes or ran on my road  
Where the fighting prize is food  
And losing is fucking cold  
No big ass family to support  
me, no amazing flips to show off  
I'm not an architect or anything  
I’m dirt cheep and I’m tough  
One day a pretty liar came on to me  
Told me I was crazy and offered me  
A chance to run with him to make  
People like you pay and he didn’t tell truth often but he fuckin did that day  
He said to me with blankets high ‘hey  
when everyone’s got their guard down we’ll be the people they love  
I’ll take this fucking town and show em what I’m made of’

I fell in love with Rollins  
And he broke my fucking heart but I’m  
Rolling with these punches and playing my parts  
Cos he knows that I’m a maniac  
But I’m a loyal one, so if this  
Manipulatin bastard wants me to take him back I probably will when this is done

And maybe in the end  
When all the fightins done  
And maybe some part of me is left  
I can focus on what I’ve won  
Not the gold or the glory  
Not the biggest title in the land;  
A bloodthirsty, dirty, insane story  
-maybe a ring on Seth’s hand.

So try me again honey  
hit home one last time  
I don’t need money to want to kill your guts,  
not a goddamn dime”

It’s long, and it’s snarled out, and it’s insane and Seth thinks that it is very Dean to just sort of propose while trying to murder Owens. As Kevin runs down the hall to escape and Dean chases, Seth closes his eyes and smiles. Says to the vague direction of the camera in a slow sleepy tone:  
“Hey Dean I think you might watch this back so um- thanks for saving me. From Owens attack. And I know advancing our relationship will be work, I fucking love you you massive dork. So- So if got where you were heading, I wouldn’t mind a December wedding?” And then Seth, with the sound of his maniac fiancé in the door assuredly gawking, Roman just running through the door from his side of the stadium having no idea what’s going on, 8 referees telling Owens and Ambrose to calm down and a gigantic crowd cheering their damn heads off about 200 metres away, Seth drifts off. Wrestling is weird, and he smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream where Dean delivered a promo like a ballad, and it was really good. So I wrote this in like an hour to get the idea out of my head, cos the heat death of the universe is coming at some point so might as well write some fluff.


End file.
